


Inevitable

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight gets interviewed on alien TV...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

The Doctor sat squirming in his chair. This had to be one of the most interminably boring interviews he'd ever done. Every obvious question that could possibly have been asked had been asked by the panel in front of him - and some questions had been asked several times. The whole interview seemed to have been an exercise in testing - no, TRYING his patience. He sighed, shook his chestnut curls, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his green velvet frock coat and waited for the next inane question.

One interviewer, a male humanoid somewhere in middle age, fixed him with a rather indescribable stare and asked, "Which question from a visitor to your spaceship has given you the most enjoyment?"

The Doctor sat up, paused a moment, and then started to smile. The panel looked at him expectantly. He started to chuckle.

"Is..." His chuckle became a bit louder. He tried again.

"Is...there..." He was starting to shake with very hearty laughter by now. The panel started to smile. Even the camera crew started to grin. This must have been some question.

"Is...there...there..." The Doctor gave it up, slipped out of his chair, and collapsed in hysterical laughter on the floor. The panel watched in amazement, unable to avoid laughing themselves, as the Doctor laughed for several minutes until his eyes streamed with tears. By the time he had sufficiently calmed down enough to answer, the whole studio was laughing quite heartily.

"Well?" The interviewer prompted, laughingly.

The Doctor wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and, still laughing, replied, "Is there any tea on this spaceship?"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> From 2008 and inspired by one of the designs in the "Tea" section of CafePress, which was in turn inspired by...HHGTTG....:)


End file.
